The present invention is directed to a container for application of cosmetics in the form of sticks, such as lipsticks, for example, and more particularly relates to a cosmetic container designed for preventing unwanted retracting movement of the cosmetic during application.
Conventional containers for stick form cosmetics, such as lipsticks and the like, include a cosmetic carrier positioned in an inner tubular sleeve, and a second tubular sleeve surrounding the inner sleeve. Upon rotation of the sleeves, the cosmetic carrier can be moved from a retracted lower storage position to an extended upper position for application of the cosmetic.
In the manufacture of containers of this type, an important design criteria is to provide a cosmetic container having a smoothly rotating movement and which allows for extending and retracting the cosmetic carrier with relatively low swivel torque. However, the reduced swivel torque allows the cosmetic carrier to more readily slide downward under the influence of a downward axial force, such as when the cosmetic is being applied, causing unwanted retraction of the cosmetic into the container. This is referred to as xe2x80x9cpush-backxe2x80x9d. Push-back has been an undesirable side effect of providing a smoothly operating cosmetic container having a low swivel torque requirement to extend and retract the lipstick.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,804 provides one solution to the problem of unwanted push-back. It is an object of the present invention to provide a further way for preventing unwanted push-back, which can be used independently or in combination with the approach described in the aforementioned patent.
The present invention provides a cosmetic container which has a smoothly operating mechanism with low swivel torque, and which avoids unwanted push-back.
The cosmetic container comprises an inner first tubular sleeve, a cosmetic carrier positioned for movement longitudinally within the first tubular sleeve between an extended upper position and a retracted lower position, and a second tubular sleeve surrounding the first sleeve and rotatable with respect to the first sleeve. The second sleeve has a helical channel extending along an inner periphery of the sleeve for extending and retracting the cosmetic carrier upon rotation of the first sleeve within the second sleeve. A cylindrical skirt on a lower end of the second sleeve extends below the helical channel surrounding a portion of the inner first tubular sleeve. One or more protrusions project outwardly from the cylindrical sidewall of the first sleeve. The cylindrical skirt on the second sleeve is thus positioned for frictional engagement with the protrusions to create a braking force against unwanted retracting movement of the cosmetic carrier when a downward axial force is applied to the cosmetic carrier.
In a specific preferred embodiment, each protrusion has a wedge-shaped configuration defining an inclined ramp surface positioned to frictionally engage a lower portion of the skirt. When a downward axial force is applied to the cosmetic, such as during application of the cosmetic, the force is transmitted from the cosmetic carrier to the second sleeve causing the lower portion of the cylindrical skirt to bear against the ramp surface of the wedge-shaped protrusions, thereby retarding relative rotation between the first and second sleeves.